Forum:Ginko's Traveling Trades
UPDATE JULY 20th: Gone Fishing! Will be away for the next week as of Saturday but an attempt will be made to check trades and this message board a couple of times. If anyone who lives in the Eastham, Mass area of Cape Cod knows how the fish are biting this year and can recommend the best beach for striper, let me know. Usually coast guard is fruitful. Trainer ID: Ginko.Mist *The majority of the pokemon I'm willing to trade have just been put up on my profile. There is a good speckling of over 300 shiny/shadow pokemon, Including multiples of starters and legendaries. Note: Any reasonable offer will be responded to with an accept/reject. However, if your offer sucks it will rot. Pretty self explanatory. Don't waste both of our time and anticipation. Priority is currently shadow Victini, shadow Suicine, and shadow Eevee If you have any, please comment below. If you bring to this topic an interesting pokemon and it is not on my list of priorities, please post with an offer. -Ginko Messages below this line. And please separate your conversation with dashes from that of the previous poster. ----- --Would you be willing to trade shiny slowpoke for shadow seel or for shiny rhydon? I also see that you do not have a shiny electabuzz. Would a shiny snorlax be a good trade? Sorry, I'm still fairly new to this trading thing so I'm not sure what would be a good trade for him. -Champowsies To Champowsies: shadow Seel I could do. Though I would prefer shadow Lapras. If necessary I can toss in another shiny you don't have. Both Seel and Lapras are both shadow ice used for Articuno and as such most Seels end up Dewgongs anyway. Shiny Electabuzz for Snorlax would be a bit of a bad deal for me...better than a lot of other offers I've gotten though. Either way, I already have one (it's just not listed). Some of the rarer shinies that I only have one of are off profile just because I don't want to bother hunting them down again. So have you decided not to quit? -Ginko ---Yeah I'm staying on. That was actually my friend who was very excited because he thought he could earn some money off of this game. I'll keep playing at least through PTD2. And if you do want shadow lapras for shiny slowpoke I can do that. Just make the trade request. Also, if you still want shadow seel, I can do another trade for that. If you are still looking for shadow victinis, I just got one but it is hacked so I have to get some more casino coins before I can trade it. I'll be happy to trade it to you for shiny snorlax. -Champowsies To Champowsies: During the middle of PTD 2 when more people start playing again would probably be the best time to try and make money off the game. I'll put up the offer for Lapras in a minute. As far as the Victini. I'm definitely interested. I'll take it hacked rather than wait since I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. Plus, I've got some SnD coins and might do a mass un-hack if I decide not to buy a Johto starter. Trade ID for Snorlax is 14ff31d03e6edf -Ginko -----